User talk:Graybeard
Hello there! Good to have another experienced wiki editor on board (Which I am not, but I adore the series enough to fumble around). --Mnenyver 03:25, 25 February 2008 (UTC) Unfortunately, I did not request the creation of this wikia. I only discovered it empty, started editing, and announced its existence on the yahoo group. I don't know what happened to the listed owner "Mr Tock". I think somebody needs to "adopt" it. Evidently the procedure is to have a discussion in the Forum among the active editors and come to a consensus who it should be, then notify Wikia administration referencing the discussion. I was trying to get around to nominating myself, but frankly if there is someone who knows their way around Wikia better (like, feels completely comfortable creating the forum index, creating the administration topic, announcing to all editors to please participate) — someone like you, who at least knew about user_talk functionality — I wouldn't mind supporting them. Zarchne 04:10, 25 February 2008 (UTC) By the way, I like your writing style, especially the "Living Impaired" category. Heh heh. -- mnenyver 03:14, 26 February 2008 (UTC) * Seconded like whoa. - Acacia Onna Stik 03:27, 26 February 2008 (UTC) A style manual sounds great. I know I'd really appreciate having one. *hint hint* :) --mnenyver 20:47, 27 February 2008 (UTC) re: spam filter I wonder if that's special for the forum index page, or maybe the forum namespace in general. I got that error when I edited the forum page last time, but not the forum talk page. --mnenyver 05:09, 28 February 2008 (UTC) Email? Hallo dere. I noticed I can't email you through the link here. Did you prefer not to get emails or...? --mnenyver 15:40, 1 March 2008 (UTC) Kudos I really like your article on The Unstoppable Higgs, especially the link to the Higgs Boson. Truly Made of Win. -Evaneyreddeman 18:16, 5 March 2008 (UTC) :Yes, your writing style IS that distinctive. :P -Evaneyreddeman 14:50, 6 March 2008 (UTC) "Science!" Ah! A very good friend of mine was in chemical engineering. (I suddenly realize how many of my friends are science/math geeks. Huh.) As for me, there's a good chance I'll finally be returning for a degree in biology, though nothing is definite yet. --mnenyver 21:35, 8 March 2008 (UTC) Disambiguations I wonder if doesn't list redirect pages, only wikilinks? As of right now, the only page that links to any disamb page is Andre. No other pages link to Wulfenbach, Heterodyne, or André. According to the instructions I (just now) followed on this page, the Special page should be working. (I have to grumble at the fact that it took a Google search to turn up the correct help page for that. >:( ) Anyways, we now have Category:Disambiguation pages. I hope I found all the current pages for that category. If you know of others, please add them. --mnenyver 18:59, 11 March 2008 (UTC) : I don't know. I messed around with the disamb function earlier, and had no idea what was going on with it. I think you have all the current disamb pages, however. -- that old bearded guy 03:52, 12 March 2008 (UTC) Re: Talk - Vapnoople ::I'm so sorry to hear that. If it's any consolation, I don't think the character was intended to represent someone with Alzheimer's. :( --mnenyver 14:15, 12 March 2008 (UTC) Pretty please? Graybeard, per summary note on Geisterdragon - if you've got something needing an image, could you please add it to the Wanted Images lists in the Forum, so we can have all of them in one place for easy elimination? canine eyelashes in a hopefully charming manner Corgi 15:38, 1 April 2008 (UTC) re: sysop Woo! Congrats! --mnenyver 03:24, 24 June 2008 (UTC) Re: Madness I've responded on User talk:Zarchne#Madness and Forum:What goes on a main subject page, et al. In short, I apologize and look forward to your response. — Zarchne 18:27, 25 June 2008 (UTC) Wulfenbach units Graybeard, help. I've got the hang of wiki tables, but apparently it's not recognising the new column I added except in the header row. Would you be so kind as to kick its tuchus fix the problem and teach me how to do it myself for future reference, please? Corgi 01:24, 3 February 2009 (UTC) : Thank you - Circeus got me straighted out very quickly. I didn't realise at the time that there was a template needing editing, not just the text of the page. Very educational! -- Corgi 23:50, 6 February 2009 (UTC)